


Fearless

by KyraNicole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraNicole/pseuds/KyraNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you like sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

A little to late is just a little too long, everything after means nothing at all.

You waited too long to tell me that you really never knew me at all.

Draco looked at the ever changing magical sky that made the up the Great Hall ceiling. His heart clenched when he thought about it all. The upcoming war, his parents, and then there was Harry. Harry Bloody Potter was always on his mind

There is away here on my own.

Harry's head turned sharply as he felt eyes following him out the Great Hall. His eyes met with Draco's for the briefest of moments. A small hint of a nod and then he was out the door.

I'm hopeless, I'm tragic, I'm broken, I'm frantic,

Your ruthless, you’re manic.

I need you like sadness.

The empty class room had such a thick layer of dust that it seemed like a part of it and undoubtedly would cling to his rob most likely ruining them. But at that moment Draco couldn't care less for Harry choose that moment to suck on his bottom lip asking silently for entrance which he gave readily. Some hours later had them both panting and left with swollen lips and mused hair on Draco's part.

"We can't do this anymore Draco." Harry's soft voice as he stared down at the other boy with such sadness. After some silence passed he got up and with a clenched jaw he left leaving a stunned Draco behind.

A little bit more is never nearly enough. If love is gone than it was never was. It took me a long time to figure it out all by myself. Fearless, I wait here on my own.

Draco just sat and stared not knowing what just happened. He wasn't even aware that he had tears running down his face. Everything was slowly slipping out of his hands.

Harry made it to his room before breaking down. “I had to do it. I had to keep him safe." His voice rang out hollowly in his own ears. So much hatred and self-loathing had him falling to his knees in the empty common room. He let go of it all as hot tears of his own trailed down his face as he closed them.

I'm jaded, I'm weakness, I'm sadness

You’re fearless, ferocious

Without you, I'm happiness.

With a bowed head, he stood at the entrance to the castle. He looked up one last time knowing that it would be the last. Harry left with a small pop. He would go to Voldemort.

I won't sit here and wait for you to do me harm. I guess that it's too late. Now I'll be on my away.

Draco got up and with a resolve that he never knew he had he followed after his lover knowing where it would take him.  
The battle field was chaos in the simplest of forms. Draco dodged another wayward spell casting one of his own. At this rate he wasn't sure that he could keep this up. Bodies lay scattered across the grounds making it hard to walk and deadly if tripped. Merlin they were going to lose.

FRUSTRATED

This is it.   
Harry thought as he faced Voldemort. His wand pointed unwavering at him a grim look of determination on his face.  
"Why do you still fight, Harry? This is only going to end one way. You will only lose." His cold, uncaring voice called out in a mocking tone as a sick twisted parody of a smile graced his face.  
When Harry refused to give into the bait the older man narrowed his eyes. “Join me, together we will be unstoppable.”   
Harry couldn’t keep the look of disgust off of his face. “As long as I have breath in my body, as long as I can stand and fight, then I will."  
Harry took his eyes off of Voldemort's and looked around. His stomach churned at what he saw. He knew that if he lost then what he saw here would be much worse if Voldemort had his way.  
"I will not lose to you." Harry declared. With that said they both dueled.  
It seemed endless Draco thought as he finally found Harry. He was just a few feet away from him. His heart stuttered when he saw the Dark Lord with him. The two of them seemed to be at a stalemate. When one would attack, the other would be quick to deflect.

I'm jaded, I'm jealous, I'm sadness.

Your fearless, you’re ferocious

Without you I'm…..

That's when he saw it. The opening he had been waiting for. Without another thought Voldemort took that opening and shouted out.  
AVADA KEDAVRA  
The spell rang throughout the field and a single anguish cry followed after. Harry dropped to the ground dead. Along with him though, lay Voldemort not two feet away also dead.

Hopeless, tragic, broken, frantic, happiness, manic.

I need you like sadness.

"NO NO NO. You weren't supposed to die." Draco cried out as he reached the fallen hero. Cradling him to his chest he let tears fall down his grey eyes. What was he supposed to do now?

I'm wasted, I hate it

Frustrated, frustrated.

I'm worthless, you’re perfect

I'm so complicated


End file.
